Star Trek Star Wars: Dark Empress
by Corwin Nighthawk
Summary: What happens when Q blasts the U.S.S Titan to a Galaxy far, far away? And what if the Borg just happen to tag along? This is my first submission here, so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek/ Star Wars: Dark Empress**

**Disclaimer: ****You know the drill. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

Deanna Troi sat at the bar staring into her untouched drink. Her mind was obviously elsewhere, her gaze never faltering. Suddenly, she gasped as if suffocating.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Quark the Ferengi bartender asked. "Don't tell me it's the drink. It's one of my personal specialties."

Deanna gasped again and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Quark quickly dashed around the bar to the fallen woman's side. "Quark to Dr. Bashir!" he exclaimed, after he gave his communicator badge a quick tap. "Medical emergency! Counselor Troy has collapsed!"

_"On my way!"_ the doctor answered.

Later, in sickbay, Deanna had recovered somewhat as Dr. Bashir examined her. "Describe this vision once more," he said. "You say it seemed real?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "I saw myself as a Borg, holding some kind of laser sword. I could feel raw power surging through me and it was pure evil!"

"Well, your brain scan came out normal, so I'd say you're okay," Bashir told her. "But I've notified Captain Riker of your little emergency and he's on his way to escort you back to the _Titan._"

"I wish you hadn't called Will," Deanna said with a sigh. "He's got a lot on his mind with the repairs to the ship and all."

"I know your husband worries, but it's for the best. But in the meantime, I'm releasing you into Dr. Crusher's care. She's aboard the _Titan_, filling in for the new doctor, who should be on board in a day or two."

Deanna gave Dr. Bashir a tired smile. "Thank you, Doctor."

Bashir watched as she headed for the door, where her husband was already waiting for her.

_Borg,_ Bashir thought. _This worries me. I'd better report this to Captain Kira at once!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Everything looks good, Will," Captain Jean-Luc Picard noted as he scanned the bridge of the _U.S.S. Titan. _"So how does it feel to have your own command?"

"I have mixed feelings, of course," Riker confided in his old friend. "I just wish I could erase some of the events that led up to this point.

A long silence followed, as Picard immediately realized what particular event Riker was referring to. "We all took Data's death rather hard," he said at last. "But you must always look forward. A good starship captain always looks to the positive, once given time to grieve the losses."

Riker gave a nod of acknowledgement, just as Deanna entered the bridge. Before anyone could greet her, she stopped short and gave an exasperated sigh. "Ensign Farver is getting on my last Betazoid nerve! All he wants to talk about is the Parallel Cultures theory during our sessions. He won't even talk about the death of his parents."

"I told you not to go back to work too soon after your ordeal," Riker said. It's not like you to get upset over something like that."

Deanna gave a tired smile. "Sorry, I guess I haven't been myself lately.

"Seeing yourself as a Borg will do that," Picard interjected. "Take it from someone who knows first hand."

"Well, well, if it isn't old home week!" came a familiar voice from behind Riker.

They all turned to see Q sitting in the Captain's chair. "Allow me to be of some help, fair Deanna."

"What are you doing on my ship?!" Riker exclaimed.

"I'm just here to lend a hand to your lovely wife," Q said as he rose and tugged at the tail of his Starfleet uniform jacket in true Picardian fashion. "The next time Ensign Farver comes in for a session and starts talking about Parallel Cultures theory, you'll have something to tell him. And I bid you safe journey!" He then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

"What did he mean by that?" Picard asked in confusion just before the _Titan _suddenly pulled out of the dock at _DS9 _and headed for open space at incredible speed, knocking them all off balance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Damage report!" Riker called after the ship came to a stop. 

"All systems functioning normally," Lt. Sanders called from the ops station.

"Where the hell are we?" Riker asked as he took the command chair.

The Vulcan navigator spun around in his command chair. "No known star charts on file for this sector of space, but there appears to be a Class M planet dead ahead."

"On screen."

Sure enough, there was a planet ahead with ships of all shapes and sizes coming and going.

"Well, I guess we don't have to scan for life signs," Picard stated matter-of-factly. 

"Sir, we're being hailed by one of the ships on a really odd frequency," Lt. Chang reported from the communications station. "Audio only."

"Put'em through."

_"Unknown vessel, this is General Han Solo of the New Republic commanding the Millenium Falcon. Please acknowledge."_

"This is Captain William T. Riker of the _U.S.S. Titan_, representing the United Federation of Planets. Sorry to intrude, General Solo, but we seem to be lost."

_"No apology needed, Captain. Welcome to Coruscant."_

Suddenly, a distinctly British-sounding voice was heard over the speaker. _"They sound distinctly human."_

_"Great detective work, Goldenrod!" _ Solo answered the other voice sarcastically. 

"My god no!" Picard exclaimed. Riker spun around to see his former captain holding his head as if stricken with a migraine.

"What is it?" Deanna asked in a worried tone.

The next two words Picard uttered left them all in shock.

"The Borg!"


End file.
